Looking in the Mirror
by Jelynn
Summary: Min Juen is a japanese-american teen, with an incredible gift. But how long can she control it, before it explodes into something she can't handle.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own Min. I own nothing. 'Nuff said.  
  
Authors Notes: Ok, even if Min seems like a Mary Sue monstrosity now, she will not stay like that for long. And if she seems like a Jean Grey clone, its far from it. Waaay far from it. And expect more chapters. :) Enjoy!  
  
Min looked back, letting her burgundy suitcase drop from her weakened hand. Her eyes followed the white mini-van as it drove away. She could see Joan waving from the back, her eyes wide and sad. Her mother was also waving lightly, also trying to keep from crying. Min wiped her own eyes with the sleeve of her large hockey jersey, an old piece of clothing from her father. She turned around, and was faced with large, metallic gates, guarding a large mansion. Min, living in an apartment most of her life, had never seen something this big. Her old house could fit a few times over in the first floor.  
  
She picked up her suitcase, holding it so the big hole in the side wouldn't let any of her clothes, or possessions fall out. -Be brave, Minny, be brave.- She repeated in her head what her father had always told her, when she was a little girl. She even felt his presence, even though he was gone. Yet she knew he was watching over her, helping her in this new bump on the road.  
  
Her black eyes scanned the gates until she found an intercom, her hand shaking as she stepped up to press the red 'speak' button. A crackle blasted through, then silence. Then a ragged, gravely voice made its debut, causing Min to shudder. It took her a minute to realize what he was saying, but it did finally get through. "Who's there?"  
  
It took her a few seconds to remember how to speak, but when she did, she was shocked to find her normally strong voice quivering with she wouldn't admit to be fear. "H-h-hello. I-I'm Min Juen, the, the new..." But she trailed off, a feeling in her gut telling her she had little need to go on.  
  
"Min Juen, eh? Alright, come on in." With a creak, the large gates began to open, and Min backed up as to not be hit. When they fully opened, she took a deep breathe, and a very ginger step forward. -Come on Min, this is no time to back down. Daddy would want me to do this. And Mom. They're the reason I'm doing this. They're behind me.- This thought brought a smile to her face; the first one in days ever since she knew she had to leave her home, her family and friends.  
  
She started to walk inside, admiring the luscious grass and the blooming flowers. After a few minutes, she reached the glass doors. iVery easy for a thief to break in.../i Realizing her foolishness, she shook her head, and raised her hand, giving a smart rap on the door. After a few minutes of staring at her almost unseen reflection, she closed her eyes, and the door began to shake. It was just about to break when a tall, slim guy with red shades came running, and opened it, giving her a broad grin.  
  
"Hi, you must be Min. I'm Scott." The black haired girl stepped in, giving him a nod. He held out his hand, but Min simply looked down at it. He shrugged and let it drop back to his side, slipping it into his pocket. Her eyes seemed to eat up the entire foyer with a layer of impress.   
  
"Wow." Was all she could say, gently setting down her suitcase. And she had plenty of room to say it, with all the wooden doors, and large velvetier stairs. And the fact that one room as bigger then her old apartment.   
  
  
"Yeah. Well, the Professor's out, but he told me to show you your room." It was more of an instruction then a statement, but Min was too wide eyed and in wonder to question the direction of the sentence. She grabbed her suitcase for what seemed like the millionth time today, and began to follow Scott as he lead her up the velvetier stairs. After going through what seemed to be an impossible amount of halls, they stopped at a door.  
  
-Ok, should I go in, or wait for him to open? If I just go in, he might think me really anxious and impatient. I mean, you never get a second chance to make a first impression. But if I don't, he might find he timid and helpless. Should I ask? Yeah, asking works. I'll ask.-  
  
"Should we go in?" Min asked, with a soft monotone, looking up at Scott, as if searching his lean face for a smidgen of an answer. He didn't really reveal much, it was too hard to see his eyes through the glasses. But he did open the door, and that pretty much worked. Her black eyes turned into the room, her short dark hair swishing as she turned. And she was amazed.  
  
There was a large, queen sized bed, with a boasted dark brown headboard, and footboard. It was covered with a forest green comforter, and two fluffy white pillows that made Min just want to run and cozy up into them. But that wasn't all. Also on the far wall was a large picture window, with a sill big enough to sit on. iPerfect place to read.../i But what really made her smile was a book shelf overtop a dresser, and a really comfy looking chair, a round cushion over three legs.   
  
"It... its so luxurious." Was all she could say, before she walked in and sat down on the bed, cherishing its softness. Suddenly remembering her mother's instructions, she looked back up at Scott, who was still in the doorframe. "Excuse me, but where's a phone?"  
  
Scott looked over to a bedside table, where sat a grey, somewhat old fashioned phone with a round dialler. "One rule, long distance phone calls are limited to five minutes. Local, twenty minutes. I'll let you get adjusted, and... come back in an hour."  
  
Min nodded, and stared longingly at the phone until he left. She then picked the phone, and started to dial her mother's cell. By now, she should be stopping at a coffee store. The drive here had been three and a half hours from California, and Joan couldn't stay still that long. She answered on the second ring, and was obviously expecting Min's call.  
  
"Min?  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Hey sweetie, how's the institute so far? They treatin' ya ok?"  
  
"Its nice, the room is really big and nice, but why do I have to stay here? Why can't I come home, stay with you and Joan?"  
  
"Min, we talked about this, you need to learn to control your gift."  
  
"I know Mom. I'm just scared. Being away from all my family and friends is so new to me. Being a mutant is so new to me."  
  
"I understand, honey. But we got to go, or else we'll get a ticket for parking wrongly. Love you!"  
  
"Love you too. And tell Joan hi and bye for me."  
  
"I will. Have a nice day."  
  
Click. Min left the phone to her ear until it started to beep furiously, and set it back down on the receiver. She dried one tear, and she knew it was the last.   
  
-I can do this. I can be brave. I can learn how to control this. And maybe, I can go home and not be a danger. Not to me, not to Mom, not to Joan, not to anybody. And maybe, I might be able to go home. Without worry.-  
  
On that note, she sank into the pillows, and let the warmness, and coziness cradle her to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 1: Settling anew

Min ascended down the stairs, following the sound of voices and the smell of bacon. Of course, the smell of anything other then coffee in the morning repulsed her. But, still she followed those two things, until she came to a long table where many sat. Min noticed a red head, an obvious skateboarder, a skinny girl, a furry dude, a goth, Scott from yesterday, and a bald guy in a wheel chair.  
  
~-~Well, quite the assemblage. Was I a normal person, this would've seemed very strange to me. But what is strange, now?~-~  
  
"Ah, Min. Glad you could join us. Please, have a seat." Min nodded and sat down, looking around at everyone, who seemed to be staring at her. She raised one eyebrow, slightly amused at this. "I suppose I should introduce everyone." Spoke the bald guy, and Min nodded, eager to figure out who everyone was.  
  
"That's Jean, Evan, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, and well, you've already met Scott, and I'm Professor Xavier." He said, pointing to each one accordingly. They all seemed to perfectly content, eating their grossly high-in-cholesterol breakfast.  
  
"Um, hi. Say, do you have any coffee around here?" Min asked, looking around the table. She was not about to touch any of the other foods with a ten foot pole. Her mother always used to say she was like her father in that sense. The Professor looked towards Jean, who lifted her head up, and as she did, a pot of black coffee moved and set down right in front of Min's plate. She eagerly poured some into the mug beside her. She could feel a large amount of eyes focussed on her. ~-~I think these kinds need the coffee more then I do.~-~  
  
"So, Min, where are you from?" Jean asked, using a knife and fork to cut a waffle. Only without touching the either knife of fork. Then pouring syrup on it. Without touching the syrup container.   
  
"West Cali." Min answered, cupping the mug with both hands, warming them up incredibly, then lifting to take a sip. ~-~Mmm, my morning fix..~-~ She thought to herself, then set the mug down, with a very content and relieved sigh. "Professor, when do I start school?"  
  
"Two weeks tomorrow. We thought you should get a basic grasp on your power before you start at Bayville High. You'll be a senior, I understand?"  
  
Min nodded, taking another sip from the coffee. "Yep, a senior. But for today, I was thinking about exploring Bayville a little bit, since I might be here awhile." Her face seemed to fall on those last couple of words, but it soon brightened up again.  
  
"I see no reason why not... Scott will go with you."   
  
Min knew she couldn't push to go alone, seventeen years with her parents had taught her exactly when to quit. And she was aware that this was a good time to quit. She finished off her coffee with a large gulp, then wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand.  
  
"Ok, I just need to freshen up. I'll be back down in ten minutes."  
  
~-~I just wanted to explore. I didn't want a happy field trip with super prep. I doubt he even knows where a good music club is. Hell, he probably doesn't even know what a music club is. He could use a lesson in laid back. Maybe Lee could teach him a thing or two. Wait, Lee's back in Cali. Ok, I'm getting whiny again. Calm yourself, Minny...~-~  
  
She found a room that said 'Vacant' so she took it as a washroom. She was about to step in, when she realized she didn't have anything to freshen up with. She walked towards her room, but stopped when she heard a voice coming from a door.  
  
"Yes Jaidie, she's here. Yes, we'll keep a close eye on her. ........ I know she has enough power to destroy a fortress." He sounded very exasperated, and frustrated. "No, no, we're taking care of her. Good bye. Yes, you too. Goodbye."  
  
~-~Jaidie? Mom?~-~  
  
There was a click, and the footsteps coming towards the door. Min moved away, to keep from looking like she was spying. Another blue and furry man came out, with long arms. He noticed Min, and smiled.  
  
"Hello. I'm Hank McCoy, you're... Lynne, right?"  
  
"Close. Its Min. Are you an instructor here?" She asked, averting her black eyes to the mirror and checking that her hair was still smooth and in place. When she looked back at Hank, he nodded, offering his hand in a shake. Min took it, and could almost feel her bone crushing. Hank noticed her pain by the wince on her face, and laughed.  
  
"Sorry. But I need to go, I've got a danger room session with the new mutants. God help me..." And he ran off, swinging with his arms like an ape. Min watched until he was out of sight, the checked her watch. Time to meet Scott.  
  
She left the mansion, nearly tripping over a wolf, which revealed to be another red head with a Scottish accent. Min saw Scott leaning over a red roadster and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.  
  
"Nice!" ~-~Ah, cars. Something I know about.~-~  
  
"You know cars?" He asked, truly surprised. Min rolled her eyes and nodded, running her hand along the hood, admiring the smoothness of the red paint job.  
  
"Yes. I was in the process of repairing a '54 jag, but now my friend Lee is doing so. I hope he doesn't finish it without me. He knows what happens when he does something I ask him not to. That never stops him, though. Should we get going?"  
  
Scott nodded, and Min, placing one hand on her edge of the door and shifting her weight, jumped into the shotgun. Scott walked to the other side, and climbed in the drivers side. "Aren't you going to put on your seat belt?" He asked, and Min waited for him to start laughing. He didn't.   
  
"Omigoodness you're serious. Well, ok then." She strapped the seatbelt into the buckle, suddenly feeling very trapped, and confined. When he wasn't looking, she unbuckled and leaned forward lightly.  
  
"So, where do you want to go?" He asked, steadily driving with two hands. At 10 and 2. Min decided to ignore his uptightness, and sank into the leather upholstery, cranking up the music a tiny bit. ~-~Too loud might make him freak out.~-~  
  
"Is there a public library around here? A place that mixes two of my many favourite things might be nice to find."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Books and computers. Two in the list of my many favourite things." She complied, swinging one arm up to catch the warm spring breeze, and closing her eyes to let her face fall into warm bliss.  
  
"Yeah, I know where one is... In fact, I..."  
  
"Why did he suggest you?" Min asked, breaking him off. Scott almost jumped, and Min bit her lip. She had this habit of interrupting when she was curious or in wonder. Most of her friends, when they got to know her, accepted it. It was just something she did.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
~-~Again with the 'huh'!! Does this guy have stronger words at all in his vocab?~-~  
  
"Why did Professor Xavier suggest you to show me around? Are you like his pet or something?"  
Min asked, and suddenly Scott's grip tightened on the wheel, his knuckles turning slightly white. The Japanese girl looked away quickly.  
  
"No, I'm not his pet. I'm the only one with a car." He said after what seemed like awhile, giving her a somewhat smirk-like smile. Which caused Min to smile back, giving him a glimpse of her pearly whites. ~-~Ok, so he may be stiff and uptight, with a two word vocabulary, but he has a nice smile. And a car... Maybe Lee is right, after the whole Damien sitch, I should move on.~-~  
  
***  
  
"PietroMaixmoffreportingfordutysir!!" Pietro shouted, standing straight in front of Lance in a mock army salute. Lance whacked him on the side of the head, all the while grinning.  
  
"Ok lieutenant, what news to you bring of our foreign enemy, the x-geeks?"   
  
"A new recruit. Grade: Senior. Age: 17. Gender: Female. Name: Min. Status: Hot Japanese chick. Anything else, sir?"  
  
"At ease soldier. But one more thing, I think we should just talk like normal people when sharing x-geek data. This is most likely the reason they always whop us in everything, we're not serious enough." Lance requested, knowing he was hitting a soft spot. Pietro's ego, vs the X-geeks, er, men. Pietro nodded, and raced into the kitchen. Then he came right back out, and hit the wall.  
  
"Don't tell me, lemme guess, you ran right into Fred again." Lance asked, leaning against the wall with one elbow, watching Pietro fall down in pain. He murmured an answer, before falling flat on his face in a mock cartoon way. Lance just laughed.  
  
"Ok, here's the plan. We're going to find this Japanese-Min girl, and find out her story. She if she's ripe for the stealing. K?"  
  
"Mmrrmm..." Was all Pietro could muster.  
  
***  
  
Lee's fingers seem to connect rapidly to the computer keys, the glow of the computer screen illuminating his face, as black was shrouded around him, all the lights off. Finally, with one last press of the enter button, he turned around, and headed upstairs. Halfway up the stairs, he looked at a digital clock - 2:29am.   
  
To: minny_me@cali.t.r.net  
From: lee_walson20@cali.t.r.net  
  
hey min!  
  
hows the mutant school? everyone around here misses you, (Jenni, Kari, Mike, Donne, Kim) and of course -me-! but dun worry, im the only one who knows your not at a boarding school. damien has also been askin about you. heh. can you believe it? i refused to tell him anythin tho. he doesnt deserve you, kid.  
  
the school seems empty without you constantly getting on the teachers nerves, or holding a demonstration. man, those protests were so fun! how cool was it to show the parents we werent the quiet kids they thot?   
  
the cars doing good, I've almost got it up and runnin, but dun worry, we made a promise, i wont drive it until yer back in cali for good!   
  
when are ya comin back tho? i miss having my best friend beside me. but it aint all bad, now that i walk thru the halls alone, girls are noticing me! theres this really cute blonde that seems very interested.  
  
well, i gotta split. but remember, the night you come back, its me, you, and the dancing club on wynstons street... whats that name of it again? :P  
  
-friends forever, lee  
  
p.s. have you dazzled 'em with your many poker escapades yet?  
  
***  
  
Ororo placed one hand on the back of the wheelchair, watching the Professor access Cerebro.  
  
"A new mutant, Charles?"  
  
"No, just the Brotherhood acting up again." He tried to sound gentle, but Ororo could sense the bitterness behind those words. He had tried to help the Brotherhood, but they refused. Ororo, even though she'd never admit it, admired the Brotherhood. They'd kept strong for this long without an adult supervisor. Of course, Ororo also would never admit to knowing as much as she did.  
  
"How's the new recruit coming along?"  
  
"I have the feeling that she's going to be a lot of trouble. I doubt she understands how much power she actually has. I mean, she could be as strong as Rogue taking a hundred powers. I just hope she can handle it. I've seen many mutants as strong as her fall from not being as strong as the mutation itself." 


	3. Chapter 2: Danger Room

"Hey, Min, suit up. Today's your first training session." Jean appeared in the doorframe, Min looking up from her magazine accordingly. The dark haired girl nodded, putting the magazine down. "Since you're older then the new mutants, we're going to see how well you can train with us, right off the bat. See you in the Danger Room." Jean flashed her a ridiculously perky smile, then disappear as fast as she appeared.  
  
~-~Danger Room? Hope it isn't as bad as it sounds.~-~ She thought, as she changed out of her black overalls and into the normal new recruit-suit. ~-~Oh no, uber-tightness. Not good for PMS. Maybe I can skip it? ...Nah. I'll just grin and bear it. Seems everyone else around here never has to worry about that. Well, the girls any ways.~-~  
  
She zipped it up, and tied her hair into a bun. She closed her door, and went to the elevator at the end of the hall. She pressed the down button, but was nearly run over by a wolf. And something she could've sworn was a cannonball. Min stepped into the elevator behind them. The 'cannonball' turned into a blonde haired boy, and the wolf turned into the redhead girl from earlier.  
  
"Hello. I'm Rahnè Sinclair, and this is Sam Guthrie. You are..." The redhead in the green turtleneck said, pressing the '3' button. Min reached out and pressed 'DR' for Danger Room.   
  
"Min Juen. Newest recruit." She looked up, and saw that they were now at the third floor. Which happened to be way above the Danger Room. Being late for her first session was a perfect way to make a good first impression. She gave a well earned sigh as they reached floor three, then she started to go back down.  
  
When she finally reached the danger room; she was astonished. It was so huge; totally metallic and somewhat futuristic. She saw Scott, Jean, Kitty and Rogue standing there, looking up at what appeared to be some control area. Min ran in, and Rogue sighed.  
  
"Finally! Yer here, and we can start! Ah've been waitin' fer a while."  
  
"You've only been waiting, like, a few minutes, Rogue. Settle down." Kitty piped up, and Min was glad. Out of the two, she preferred the calm Kitty to the vulgar Rogue. But she has only been here, less then two weeks. Maybe she was being a little biassed.  
  
"Ok, we're going to do a typical from end to the other, but with a twist. Min is the only one who can use her powers. You all just cover her if she needs it. Unless you're in immediate danger yourself. Now, Go!" Came the Professor's voice from, well, the walls almost. Then the metallic room turned into a cave-like fortress, and lots of rocks came at them.  
  
Min found herself circled by the others, and looked up only to see rocks falling. She raised her arms above her head, totally straight. Suddenly the rocks exploded, but nothing else did. ~-~Wow, I'm better at this then I thought.~-~  
  
"Good work Min..." Scott began to say, but was cut off by Jean, pointing.  
  
"But we're not done yet!" And suddenly rocks came at them at blinding speed. They all jumped away, Min landing in a somersault and relaxing on her knee's, looking around. She saw a rock about to hit Kitty from behind, but it went right through her. ~-~So that's her power. Wow.~-~  
  
"Min, look out!" Kitty yelled, And Min turned around in time to see a large rock hurdling at her. She moved her arm straight out in front of her, in a wave like motion, but it came too late. The rock passed the anti-matter, about to hit Min, but she was tackled down by Kitty.  
  
The wave of anti-matter she sent out hit the wall, causing a chunk of it to fall down with a loud clash. Min sent a small bit of anti matter, destroying it, and they headed further down the cave simulation. Two wolves came out, followed by two more. Min wiped out two of them, by pointing at them, anti matter rippling. One came up to here, and just as it was about to tackle her, she was hit by behind, falling with a sniping wolf on her stomach, threatening to slit her throat.  
  
Suddenly, the cave disappeared, and all life from the wolves seem to fade out as they stopped, and fell over on their sides. Min got up, dusting herself off. The Professor's voice came loud through the speakers. "Min, please come up here."  
  
"Am I in trouble?" Min asked, a puzzled look crossing her normally attractive face as she scanned all their faces. Rogue shrugged, and Kitty grabbed Min gently by the arms, and started to walk up the air like stairs, getting many confused looks from the others.  
  
"Who knew she could do that?" Scott asked, scratching his head confusedly. Kitty just gave them an enigmatic smile, then phased up into the control room, all the while carrying Min. She let Min go when she reached the control room, then phased back down. Min looked back at her, just about to phase through, and she mouthed 'Good Luck.'  
  
~-~Mm. Thanks.~-~  
  
"Min, we think you're ready to start school tomorrow, so we're giving you the go ahead on that. But, we've been watching you, and studying your power. Now, you prefer to send out anti matter by moving your hands, am I correct?" Professor Xavier started, prompting a nod from Min.  
"Now, don't think about the anti-matter, relax your mind, and point at that jar sitting on the table there." He continued, turning his wheelchair to face the jar on the small table. Min cleared her mind of all thoughts, almost like meditating. But it was no good, as the jar exploded any ways.  
  
"I see. Min, you have trained your mind to send out anti-matter with the slightest move of your hand. Put these on, then try." He said, handing Min a pair of lightweight gloves that fit perfectly, not too big or tight. Min, after putting them on, sent out her hand in front of her. No anti-matter.  
  
"I.. what, no, I don't even want to know. So, I have to wear these at school tomorrow?" min asked, looking at her hands. She had lived her life in her hockey jersey, and shorts. She didn't like shoes and socks and really didn't like gloves. The Professor nodded, and Min sighed, turning to leave.   
  
"Wait. I also want to warn you about something. Come with me." He said, then headed towards the elevator in his wheelchair. Min obediently followed, until they stopped. They turned down many enigmatic and confusing halls, until they entered a large circular room with a computer in the middle. "This is Cerebro."  
  
He went over to the computer, and pressed a variation of buttons and keys, then four images showed up. One was a handsome boy with shaggy hair, and ripped jeans. The next was a slim guy with silver hair and almost preppy like clothing. The third was a huge guy with a mohawk and overalls. The fourth was another shaggy haired boy, but was very short.  
  
"What's so special 'bout 'em?"  
  
"They are the BrotherHood. Our enemies, and trainee's of Magneto. Watch for them, they have little tolerance for us. Once they find out you stay here, they'll pick a fight with you right then and there."  
  
Min nodded, and headed out.  
  
***  
  
"So, Min, tomorrow's your first day of school. Excited?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom. Real excited."  
  
"Min, we talked about this..."  
  
"It's the thought of a new school that's bugging me, Mom. Not the institute."  
  
"Good. Lee told me to tell you, he fixed the Jaguar."  
  
"Omigod really? Well, tell him he cannot take the first ride without me."  
  
"I already did, don't worry. But I got to get back to work now, just remember to keep up the positive thinking. And, try to get over the Damien thing as long as you're in a new place. Relationships are not as bad as she may have made them seem."  
  
"Ok Mom. Thanks for caring. Good bye."  
  
"Bye." 


	4. Chapter 3: First day of School

Authors notes: Meet Cole! :D No, he is not going to be any type of romantic interest. Well, not yet. Probably in the next part of the series. * * = Notes.  
  
Min groaned, giving her alarm clock the evil eye. She raised her hand, and found the sound of it exploding, very content. She rolled over, taking in the warm sunlight, allowing herself to wake up. She sat up, swung her knee's over to the side of the bed, where her feet dropped into her slippers. Min stood up, raising her arms in a stretch. One arm off the rotating lamp on the ceiling broke. ~-~Oops...~-~  
  
She clenched her hands into harmless fists, and walked over to her night stand table, putting on her gloves. She headed to her closet, and pulled at the doors. And pulled, and pulled. Then she blew the door knobs away. Easy access.  
  
She pulled out her white capri's, and her red sweater, and tosses them onto her bed, and grabbed her little bag full of toiletries. She left her room, and immediately bumped into Scott.  
  
"Hey, Min. Can you be ready in forty minutes? I'm giving some people a ride to school." He asked, prompting a nod from Min. He gave her a quick smile, then jogged down the hall. Min shook her head mockingly. ~-~He even walks like a prep.~-~  
  
She entered the bathroom, and smiled at her reflection. Her nightly skin goo had kept it as glowing as ever, and her hair looked like it was in perfect washing condition. She flipped on the shower switch, and did just that.  
  
***  
  
"Ok guys, word is, Min is coming to school today. Which means, we can't skip today. Sorry. But, we might be able to convert her. Any questions?" Lance sat on the hood of his jeep, while all the others were situated around him.  
  
"Uh, yeah... what does she look like?" Fred asked, as he chomped his chompers on a large carrot. Pietro was checking his nails, and Todd was trying to catch a beetle. Well, at least they were playing enough attention to wanna know what she looks like.  
  
Lance held up a picture. Now he had Pietro's attention. "Lance, do you think..."  
  
"No, Pietro. You cannot ask her out if we're planning to convert her." Lance answered, knowing automatically what he was going to say. Pietro always got like that over pretty girls. And even Lance had to admit, with her shiny hair and big black eyes, Min wasn't half bad. Even though Pietro had saw Min before hand, he was still very interested in looking at that picture.  
  
"Now, lets get to school. Hopefully we can pry her away from Shades, before homeroom." Lance said, jumping into his jeep. Pietro and Todd followed suit, and just as Fred was about to, Lance held up his hand. "Forget it. You, after breaking my seat last week, can take the bus."  
  
They revved away, leaving Fred in the dust wake. "But they don't let me on the bus either!"  
  
***  
  
"Are you Min?" Todd asked, poking a tall girl in white capri's. She turned around, and gave him a smile.  
  
"Yep, I am. Why do you ask, shorty?" Min asked, looking down at him. Two other people stepped up, and suddenly, Min's mind clicked. "The Brotherhood?" She gave them a quizzical look, and the tall one with the shaggy hair nodded.  
  
"I'm Lance. Silver haired there is Pietro, and that's Todd, hopping up and down. Xavier told you about us?" Lance asked, and Min nodded.  
  
"He said that you'd pick a fight with me, right here, right now. So, if you're going to, get it over with. I've got math next." Lance just gaped at her. She wasn't even scared. Or, she was putting on a level of bravado.  
  
"I'm not going to pick a fight. We..."  
  
Min gave them a smile, but it faltered when the bell rang. "I guess it'll have to wait. Lunch." Min said, then ran up the stairs, and into the building.  
  
***  
  
Cole poked Duncan, then shifted his eyes towards the Japanese girl who was busily scribbling on a piece of paper. "Do you know who she is?" He whispered underneath the croaky voice of Ms Kiltion.   
  
Duncan shrugged, and proceeded to continue blankly staring at nearly impossible figures. But Cole's eyes kept looking at her. She brushed some hair out of her face, then noticed him staring at her fervently. She simply raised a brow, then ripped a small fragment of paper from her book.  
  
*What? -Min*  
  
He grinned down, then scribbled a reply in a chicken scrawl.  
  
*I was just staring cause your so pretty. Nothin wrong with that, right?*  
  
*Oh... I'm Min Juen. And you are...? -Min*  
  
*Cole Fresxok. Are you new here?*  
  
*Yep. But we better end this conversation, Kiltion is out for blood. -Min.*  
  
***  
  
To: lee_walson20@cali.t.r.net  
From: minny_me@cali.t.r.net  
  
Hey Lee! Whats up?  
  
I met the coolest guy today. He's hot, not a football player (I've got -some- standards) has good grammar, and nice! And he thinks I'm pretty.  
  
And I met four other guys. The Brotherhood. They told me at lunch that they wanted to recruit me for their team, and I would be more of an asset to them then the 'X-geeks' as they put it. They seem nice, but they say they don't even have running water. Um, ew.  
  
My mom said that you fixed the Jag. Good work, but if you even think about taking the first ride without me, I will have to hurt you. :)  
  
I got to go, I've got homework. Talk to you later!  
  
-Min, Minny, Minno, Minla, Mingirl, Min Jay, Min Juen. 


	5. Chapter 4: Explosion

Authors Notes: Can we say, angst and pain? Ok, I've been beating around the bush long enough, here we go into the real stuff! And, what she does may make her seem a little like Tabby, but she leaves in the morning, instead of self imposing. And she didn't force herself on them. Ok, now I've just given the whole chapter away.. -.-   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Min collapsed on the chair, holding a book, and a large bowl of hot, buttery popcorn by her side, on the desk/bookshelf/dresser which Min lovingly called Wendy. She took one look at the picture window, and her heart nearly melted in happiness. A storm. Now, some of her best times back in Cali was reading during a storm. When she was a little girl, her father used to read to her whenever there was a storm.  
  
Her father... now there was a tricky subject. Her father, Mike, had been in a car crash when Min was only 11. She had all sorts of scattered memories about him, and sometimes they popped up when she least expected. As did memories of Damien, no matter how hard she pushed them back. She was really out of touch with the dating scene, and that's how she liked it. Less chance of getting hurt. Again.  
  
There was a tentative knock on the door, which caused Min to look up from her book, and she sighed. She had gone from really happy to upset in a matter of minutes. "Come in."  
  
The door made its signature creak/groan, and in peeked Scott, wearing a green robe over boxers and a t-shirt. Min nodded, giving him permission to come in, even though she already did before. He came in and sat down on the bed, giving her a warm grin.  
  
"You were good today, for your first day in school. You didn't even break a window." He meant it as a compliment, but Min just gaped at him like he was crazy. ~-~He really has little faith in me.~-~ "Sorry, that came out wrong. I meant..."  
  
"I know what you meant. Don't worry about it." She shrugged it off, turning back to her book, the boom of thunder impressing the background, and lightning illuminating the dark sky. The lights flickered a bit, which made Scott flinch, but Min didn't move. "I, um, better get some sleep. See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Min pulled the quilt her mother had sent on her shoulders, presuming her old habit of falling asleep on a chair when there was a storm. Another thing she used to do with her father. She let the sounds rock her to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Kitty awoke to the sounds of screams and wails, and walked over blindly to the window, opening it with all her strength. "Lance, we just hung up, if your serenading me again, I'm going to have to hurt you!" But no one was there. The screams were still loud and lively, though. Almost fully woken up, she walked over to Rogue and shook her until she woke up. "Rogue, listen."  
  
"Ah think its Min, but ah'm not sure." She muttered, rubbing her eyes with her bare white hands. Kitty seemed to believe this, and phased through the left wall. Through Scott's room, Kurt's room, then Min's room.   
  
The screams had stopped, and now she was curled up in a sphere, hugging her knee's and shaking. And it seemed she had an anti-matter explosion, as everything in her room, wood or not, looked like it had been attacked by termites. But she knew Min wouldn't do this, at least, not with her own free will.  
  
"Min? Are you, like, ok?" Min raised her head, and Kitty saw every cell on her body trembling. Min reminded Kitty of herself, the night she fell into the basement through the floor. "I'll get the Professor."  
  
'No need Kitty. But, you can go back to sleep now. Good night.' Came a voice into the room, which was definitely Xavier. He wheeled himself in, watching Kitty phase back to her room. He came closer, extending one arm expertly. "I'll calm it down, if you'd let me."  
  
His voice was so soothing and gentle, Min stopped shaking and let go of her knees, and let the Professor place his hand on her forehead. For a few minutes it felt soothing, like when her Mom stroked her head tenderly, but then she began to feel something different and painful in her head, kind of like a growing headache. "Stop."  
  
A confused look came to his face, but he still continued. Even though Min knew he wasn't trying to hurt her, he was. "I'm trying to help you, Min."  
  
"I said stop!!" She shouted, her mind reflecting her anger and sending out a wave of anti matter. The wheel's on his chair broke, and he fell, in obvious pain, giving her a very odd look. She held her head in her hands, breathing very heavily   
  
Scott, followed by Evan and Jean ran in, at the sound of the shout and the snap of the wheels. Jean and Evan helped Xavier up, but Scott ran right to Min and put a hand on her shoulder, concern creasing in his lean face. "What happened?"  
  
"I... I asked him to stop, and he wouldn't, ....It hurt, he didn't mean to, but it did... and he wouldn't stop..." She began to sob, tears welling up in her eyes and leaving a trail on her hands. "It just happened... I don't know why, but it did!"  
  
"Relax, Min. Just, calm down." He said, placing one hand on her back. "Professor, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Scott. My wheelchair's the casualty. But, how is Min?" He asked, as Jean telekinetically put all the pieces of the wheels back together, struggling to hold them. Not an easy task.  
  
"Very shaken up. My guess is, from looking at her room, her powers grew too strong for her." He stood up, and looked around. Indeed, the entire room was totalled. From the book shelf, to the bed, and everything else that lay between. Which, basically meant everything else. Scott helped Jean by holding up the chair, but when he wasn't looking, the window, the only thing not yet broken, broke. And she was gone.  
  
***  
  
~-~I cannot believe I did that. Just left, like that. But, I hurt him. I guess I was right, I never belonged there. But, for now, all I need is a place to crash for the night. I could catch a train and go stay with Lee, but that'll take too long, and I don't have money. The no money thing cancels out a hotel/motel/hostel too. That only leaves one possibility.~-~  
  
Clutching herself, her pajamas soaking in salty rain. She saw a large brown and white house, with a sign in the front. She walked to the front door, and with all her courage, knocked on the door. ~-~Please let me stay, please let me stay...~-~  
  
She heard an argument that she had to laugh at. ('You answer it!' 'No, you answer it! What if its Mystique?' 'She ain't coming back, I'll answer it!') She heard footsteps, then the creak of a heavy wooden door. Then Lance's eager, "Min! What's up?"  
  
"Can I crash here for the night? Things got ...complicated at the Mansion. I had to leave. So, can I?"  
  
Lance looked inside, and Pietro nodded, barely bothering to look up from his magazine. Lance turned back to Min, and opened the door enough to let her in. She flashed him a grin, and pushed by him.   
  
"Hey Min, why ya here?" Pietro asked, putting down his magazine and leaning forward. Min sighed, giving him a small smile.   
  
"I need a place to stay the night. And I'm totally broke." Pietro raised a brow, as Lance sat down on the couch beside him. Min could tell she was in for another X-men bashing, and she didn't relish the situation. She was planning on going back tomorrow; she really liked it there. But for now, she needed a nights worth of thinking time.  
  
"K."  
  
***  
  
"Professor, can you trace Min with Cerebro?" Scott asked, as Jean struggled to move the Professor, with her telekinesis, onto a chair while Scott repaired the broken wheels.   
  
"I can, but I'm not going to. I have a feeling she'll be back. She probably just needs to clear her head. We need to let her do so; or else we might scare her off. She seem's pretty broken up over the whole situation as it is."  
  
"What if she doesn't come back?" Jean asked, piping up for the first time. Scott glanced at her, amazed. That was the only possibility he hadn't thought of.  
  
"I don't know. Then we might have to go find her." Xavier answered, sighing.  
  
"What if she's gone? Like, you know, she went back to California."  
  
"Highly unlikely. She has little money, and she doesn't really know her way around town yet. We'll just have to trust her for now. And hope she makes the right decision." 


	6. Note From Author

Just a note: Due to circumstances that are beyond my control, I won't be able to finish this story. However, when school starts to ease up, I will be starting another one, an anti-Xavier focussing mainly on two of the new mutants, plus my own creation. I'm not sure which NM's to use, but I'm leaning towards Bobby and Jubilee. Plus, for my own creation, I'm toying with two names: Lucy, or Cree.   
  
I might as well tell you how this story ends: Min goes back, has a long talk with Xavier, then decides to leave the institute, and go back home. The reason I'm cutting this one short instead of leaving it for later, is because Min is... well, she's not a very writeable character. Ever since I saw episode 1 of Evo, I've had a mutant creation in the back of my mind. Sometimes I call her Lucy, sometimes I call her Cree. Min wasn't created out of that kind of inspiration, and I need to know a character inside and out to write her.  
  
So, I'm retiring her now, and continuing my stories in about a week and a half, when school isn't much of an issue. Right now, homework is way too hectic. Thanks. :) 


End file.
